


You missed a spot

by altie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, KagaAo, M/M, aokaga - Freeform, reversible, small angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altie/pseuds/altie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami Taiga works at his father's company as an office worker. Everything goes as planned until a certain tanned window cleaner shows up right outside his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raenef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raenef/gifts).



> Hello, I'm back again with a new story! This will be a multi-chaptered fic that will be updated whenever my lazy ass sees fit. So I guess I'll have to apologize upfront when some updates will be slow.  
> This will be a fic inspired by a prompt from our sweet Raenef given to Pue during one of her many wonderful streams. Since she loved the idea of Aomine as a window cleaner and wanted to see a fic about it, I decided to try my hand at it. (I'll do my best!)  
> The fic wiill contain both AoKaga and KagaAo!

Split eyebrows were scrunched together when their owner was glaring over his monitor. Kagami was supposed to finish up the dossier he was given earlier this week, which had a deadline for the next morning. But here he was, glaring daggers towards the window in front of him instead.

Sounds of water and soap interrupted the serene atmosphere of his office with the occasional squeak against the window. The noises weren't what put Kagami on edge however, it was the source of the sounds that was doing the trick. 

A man was right outside on the other side of Kagami's window. He stood on a scaffolding and was supposedly to be their new window cleaner. Kagami was pretty sure it was a new guy at least, he would have remembered otherwise since the man had very distinct features.

Tall, tan, lean muscles.. These were attributes he didn't see often in his daily life, especially not when it's being combined with a handsome face and a sinful smirk. But again, as fine as the man may look in Kagami's eyes, this was not what was preventing Kagami from doing his work.

It was the obnoxious way the man was.. dancing? The redhead was fairly sure cleaning windows didn't require you to swing your hips like that. This man was genuinely assing about on the scaffolding. What started as the occasional shake of the hip soon had turned into a full blown scene you would encounter in a club.

Kagami could only stare and wince when the man started to grind his hips towards the window, his lean upper body followed the movement like liquid. He felt so awkward having to watch this scene unfold in front of him. Thankfully he had his own office so he wouldn't have to worry about the sudden blush that had started to creep on the apples of his cheeks.

He dragged his fingers through his dark red locks, gripping them in frustration when he tried to focus on the screen in front of him. 'What the hell is this guy's problem?' He bit his bottom lip when his gaze fell once more on the man behind his monitor. The now half naked man was slowly dipping his hips lower, making sensual moves that were only partially interrupted when the man haphazardly squeezed the soapy sponge against the window.

Slamming both his hands forcefully on his desk only resulted his keyboard to clatter noisily on the wooden surface. Ignoring the complaint of the device, he shot up and started to march towards the window where the window cleaner now stood with his back towards Kagami.

Well defined muscles on his back rippled as the man sensually swayed, stretching both arms above his head. It's when those tan hands started to slid down over his upper body that Kagami felt his throat had suddenly gone dry. The redhead stopped abruptly in his march, observing the fine specimen right in front of him.

It only took Kagami a few seconds to realize when the window cleaner bent forwards, that said man was actually twerking. Or making an attempt at it..

'Is this guy serious..?' Even when he thought that and his fists were clenched in frustration, Kagami couldn't avert his eyes from the plump looking butt wiggling cheekily right before him.

The window cleaner squeezed his sponge before he turned around, looking straight ahead of him. It's when he did that he smirked, slightly biting the edge of his bottom lip as he approached the window. Instead of continuing what he was supposed to do (his job!), he winked straight ahead to where Kagami was standing. Sending him a coy smile before he kissed his bicep which he was now flexing.

Kagami's lungs almost burst at the sudden intake of air, his eyes almost popping out of their sockets when he undergoes the man's audacity. 'Is he flirting with me?! What the actual fuck?' He could only stare right back into dark blue eyes when these in return were raking over Kagami's body from top to bottom.

Kagami, not caring his entire face most likely resembled a tomato at this stage, had enough and swung his hand out, flinging the window open. The crisp air doing nothing to cool down the burning sensation on his cheeks. “Are you done?!” He yelled out at the man, sticking his head and shoulders through the window.

He could see how his actions took the man by surprise, letting his sponge drop next to his feet. The man clutched his chest out of shock while eyes the size of saucers were just staring at Kagami.

“The fuck man?!” Aomine choked out, feeling his heart hammering against his rib cage. The surprised stare quickly transformed into a heated glare when he looked at the redhead hanging from out the window. “The hell is your problem?” These were the only 'proper' sentences he could form right now, still undergoing, what Aomine would describe as, an almost heart attack.

“You!” Kagami could only point at his disrupter, baffled that the man even had the guts to act so surprised at this stage. “Stop flirting with me already, unlike you, _I_ want to do a proper job!” The more he was thinking of their situation, the angrier he became. He had a deadline due the next day and this man had the gall to shamelessly put the moves on him.

“F-Flirting?! What the hell are you on about and what do you mean, your window is clean, no?” The initial surprise at the man's accusation was instantly pushed aside when he heard the man complain about his job. Instead of paying the furious man, still dangling out of his window, more attention, he turned his gaze towards the window, scrutinizing the cleanliness of the part he already had done. “Clean.” He pointed at the window while looking unimpressed with Kagami's observing skills.

“It's not-- wait, that's the only thing bothering you? I'm telling you to stop being such a pervert and you..” Kagami started but got cut off by Aomine clicking his tongue in annoyance.

“How the hell would I be able to flirt with someone I can't see..?” His bored gaze flickered from the redhead towards the window, pointedly staring at the reflective windowpane. 

He was right. The building Kagami worked in had windows that were reflective on the outside, giving the workers inside their privacy. The only way Aomine could catch a glimpse of what was going on inside, was if he'd push his nose against the pane. 

Aomine looked back at Kagami who remained quiet for perhaps a longer while than he expected. 'Is he that much of an idiot..?' He wondered, this time scrutinizing the man instead. “If you weren't so slow, I actually might consider it.” He gave Kagami a lopsided grin after shamelessly checking him out, before he pointed at the window. “It's a mirror..”

It's then that Kagami finally realized what had been going on. The arrogant guy wasn't flirting with him. 'Wait.. what?' He thought, his brain slowly melting into a pile of goo at this point. “You were winking.. and making seductive moves.” His voice quickly lowered into a whisper, not able to think of the ridiculous sexy dance without turning into another tomato.

“Ah? I guess I did..” Aomine answered him, looking at himself in the reflection, giving himself a wink for good measure. “Couldn't resist myself..” He shrugged casually, not failing to see how Kagami slowly turned from a spluttering shy mess into another fit of rage, albeit a bit more subdued thanks to the embarrassment, in the corner of his vision.

“A-Are you fucking kidding me? Are you telling me you were.. doing those things with your own reflection?!” Kagami could not believe what he was hearing.

Laughter burst through the air. The sound sending both annoyance and intrigue to Kagami's mind. “Relax man, it's not like I'm in love with myself or anything.. but you gotta admit.. I look pretty fine, no?” As if to make a point, Aomine gave him a toothy grin while flexing one of his arms.

Instead of giving Aomine an immediate answer, like anyone would normally do at this moment, Kagami's eyes dropped lower. He had already noticed from inside his office that the man looked great, but now when they're standing so much closer without the tinted window in the way, he could see how ridiculously handsome the man really was. 'Damn..' He thought with slight dismay.

Aomine narrowed his eyes for only a brief moment, even when those red eyes darted lower for a brief moment, Aomine noticed Kagami checking him out. His toothy grin turned into a feral smirk rather quickly at the victory. “Aomine Daiki.” His hands motioned towards himself in a way of introducing himself.

Kagami realized what he just did and saw that Aomine noticed as well, if that smug grin was any indication. It seemed that this man had the special ability to throw Kagami from one extreme to the other, either feeling extremely annoyed or extremely attracted to him. He wasn't sure which one pissed him off the most at this moment. “Don't flatter yourself. I'm going back to work and you're gonna stop assing around and just clean the window.” He made awkward hand gestures towards both the window and his office, as if they would help him make his point.

“What, you're not gonna give me your name? That's not really polite considering I just gave you mine, you know.” Aomine asked, successfully stalling the redhead from going back inside. He wanted, no _needed_ , this guy's name.

“Don't see a reason why I should give a stranger my name.” Kagami merely huffed out before disappearing into the office, successfully shutting the window behind him.

…

It only took ten minutes for Kagami to growl out in frustration. He had slammed the window shut, cutting off any possible interaction between the man outside and himself, and decided to simply ignore the man and continue his threatening deadline.

At least, that was the plan. In hindsight he should've just given the man his name. 'What harm could he really have done with it?' He asked himself, regretting that he confronted the man to begin with.

Aomine had taken it upon himself to up the antics in revenge for not getting what he wanted from the office worker. In addition to the obnoxious dancing, Aomine was now singing along with the tunes playing along on his phone.

Aomine Daiki did not have a singing talent but that didn't stop him from belting along with the latest pop tunes ringing in his ears. His muffled voice seeping through the glass barrier between the two men, so out of tune that Kagami couldn't help but grind his teeth in frustration.

_“Ah ya ya ya ya. I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean!"_

Kagami sunk into his chair, face hitting his desk as he wanted the man outside his office to just disappear already. Ignoring the growl of his stomach at the mention of cake.

Kagami was startled by an insistent rap against his window. He quickly looked over his screen to notice Aomine's face pressed against the window pane in order to get a peek inside.

"Yo, red guy!"

Kagami fumed at the choice of words, not even caring it was his fault to begin with for not having given his name earlier.

"Dude.. open up!"

The window cleaner's knuckles kept tapping the window non-stop. Adamant on getting Kagami's attention.

"Come on man! I can see you, you know."

Kagami sighed heavily. He was in a bind between doing what the man requested so the upcoming headache would be nipped in the bud or continuing to ignore the cleaner in order to get his work done in time.

"I'm gonna keep doing this until you open the window." Aomine yelled, proving his point by knocking the pane louder.

Kagami took a deep breath as he practically jumped up from his desk. Seething to the core, he made his way towards the window. 

"What?!" He yelled out after flinging the window open, not caring if his colleagues next door could hear him or not. He was angry with both Aomine for being a general douche and himself for giving in to the man's request.

Aomine was already waiting at the window, having seen the redhead make his way towards it. Still his eyes widened a little at the intensity of the man's fury when he pretty much screamed out his displeasure of him. Initially he had wanted to try his luck one last time before he had to move on to the next office, asking the redhead his name. But now that red eyes were nearly burning him down with such anger, he couldn't help it.

Kagami noticed how Aomine slightly flinched when he yelled at him. Kagami was pretty known for scaring people when he was angry, so he wasn't surprised.. initially. He saw that Aomine recovered quickly however, his slack jaw slinking into a grin. Before Kagami could question the cleaner what he so desperately wanted this time, he heard Aomine speak up. 

"Have you ever had cake by the ocean?"

It took a while for his brain to register the words, especially the hidden question behind it. But when it finally sank in, Kagami's cheeks flushed a deeper red rivaling the intensity of his eyes. Anger and embarrassment mixed together resulted Kagami to slam the window shut in a huff.

Aomine simply stood on the scaffolding, shit eating grin on his face as he slowly lowered the scaffolding towards the next office. Calling out a "See ya later Red!" before he disappeared from Kagami's sight.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks that Aomine was hired by the cleaning company and placed on Kagami's working place among others. He was tasked to clean the buildings every two weeks, replacing the retiring veteran Hanada. The building was rather large and a fixture in the Tokyo skyline among plenty of other impressive buildings.

During his first two weeks, Aomine had somehow gotten used to his new working regime. Doing the same thing all day wasn't that much of a challenge, even for someone like Aomine. He had managed and didn't receive a complaint from any of his new clients. The boss was happy with the new recruit and that was all Aomine needed to know.

Except... he still had to get that redhead's name, the one he met on his second day of work. The man had scared him half to death by practically jumping out of his window and yelling murder at him. But when the initial shock of the furious man's 'attack' subsided, Aomine noticed how gorgeous the man looked. That day he learned that men in uniform can actually be very sexy, something he would've never thought of before.

The attraction to the office worker and a distinct lack of name led Aomine to stand where he was now.

“Thank you for letting me in, miss..” He murmured, already glancing around the large office.

“N-Not at all! Can't be helped.” The lady answered, blushing furiously as she helped the man step through the window and enter the building.

“Ah.. yeah, it's urgent.” Aomine's acting skills weren't really commendable, but it seemed the lady was taken in by Aomine's looks, rendering her judgment much to be desired of.

Aomine gave the woman a sly wink and smile, making her and the rest of the women in the office burst into a wave of giggles and hushed whispers. He didn't pay any of this much attention, he was here on a mission, one he was very eager to complete. If that meant he had to mislead the local female population of the office that he needed the restroom urgently, so be it. Not wanting to waste time, he immediately set out towards the corridor. He knew Kagami's office was right next to the current room he was in, he just needed to check his door and hope his name would be on it.

When the lady, who had helped Aomine inside, noticed Aomine going the other way, she couldn't help but chuckle at the man. “The restroom is the other way.”

Aomine froze in place, internally cursing the woman for interfering with his mission. He turned around and gave the woman a boyish smile, rubbing the back of his head. “Ah, thank you very much, miss. I'll find my way now.”

The subtle dismissal succeeded when the woman, taken aback by the bright smile, merely stuttered a “Very well.” before heading back to her desk.

Once Aomine noticed he was in the clear, having misled the people by pretending to go the right direction, he made a u-turn and quickly sprinted towards Kagami's office instead. When he reached the door he, thankfully, noticed that there was indeed a nameplate right next to it.

“Kagami Taiga.” He whispered to himself, the syllables easily rolling off his tongue. He couldn't help but think the name was familiar, repeating the name in his head. As he stood there he could hear the familiar muffled voice from behind the door. It sounded a lot smoother than he remembered, most likely because he only yelled at Aomine back then. Before he could relish in the smooth, warm tones further he was being confronted with the very same lady from before.

“Did you manage to find the restroom? You seem a little lost there..” The lady asked, having found some courage meanwhile. She simply smiled before pointing towards the large office next doors. “Right this way, you wouldn't want to bother Kagami-san, he's very busy right now.”

Aomine raised his eyebrow questioningly towards the woman guiding him back to where he came from but didn't say anything in return. He mused on the fact that it was _exactly_ what he wanted to do right now. The sole purpose of this entire 'infiltration' was to obtain the redhead's name so he could pester him later on.”Is he your boss or something?” The question slipped out before he gave it more thought.

“ _This_ Kagami-san? Ah, I suppose he is the boss of this department, yes, but he answers to the higher ups in return.”

' _This_ Kagami-san? Who else do you think I'm talking about..?' Thankfully Aomine didn't voice those thoughts out loud. Instead, he simply followed the woman, waved the other ladies in the large office a goodbye, causing yet another round of tittering and blushes before he crawled back through the window and continued his job.

Moments later Kagami was on his way to the small kitchenette situated on his floor in order to refill his cup of coffee when he passed the large office next to his. The room seemed busier than usual, which would normally be a good thing, but the amount of giggling told Kagami that his colleagues weren't so much busy with work. Something else was distracting them, triggering his curiosity since he knew there was a lot of work to be done today. When he finally reached the coffee machine he noticed two women sitting at the small table in the kitchenette, during their small coffee break.

They immediately noticed Kagami's presence, giving him a polite smile and nod before turning their conversation into hushed whispers. Whatever seemed to be the topic of their small little gossip, they made sure Kagami wouldn't hear a word of it.

Kagami tried to brush it off. He knew gossip was something you couldn't avoid, especially with the rather large amount of women bunched together on his floor. It wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last that Kagami was being held out of the loop of information circulating the office, but today seemed to be a little different than usual and for some reason, he had the need to know what was causing such 'disturbance' on his floor.

When he returned to his office he heard various sounds that didn't belong at work. Gasps, squeals of pleasure and the non-stop flood of giggles made Kagami pop his head into the large office, set on finding out what his workers were fawning over.

A group of women had gathered together at the window, their attention on something right outside which was peculiar since they were on the fifth floor of the building.

Kagami could see how some of them were clapping in delight, others were simply blushing up to their ears. It's only when he dared to step closer, figuring out what the cause of this ruckus was, that he noticed the oh so familiar tanned man right outside the window.

'Him again?!' He thought, images of lean muscles dancing shamelessly outside his window flitting through his head. During those two weeks, he had hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with this man again, thinking that the old window cleaner that usually cleaned their window was sick and Aomine plaguing him would be a one-time occurrence while substituting for the old man. The fact that the insufferable man stood right outside the window once more, indicated that Kagami wasn't so lucky.

“He's so handsome~!”

“Look at that body!”

“He can come clean my windo--”

A loud cough interrupted the women's gawking sending them all in a flurry of panic as they were caught slacking.

“Kagami-san! We were just.. eh..” One of the women started, frantically searching for a valid excuse as to why they were all ditching their responsibilities in favor of enjoying the view right outside their window. “..discussing the erh..”

Kagami simply held one hand up, successfully halting the woman in the sad attempt of covering up. “The Kashima file..” He simply stated, masking his annoyance at the entire ordeal with a stern glance towards the group. “..I'll need it by 4pm.” He gave the women a meaningful look before it landed on the man outside the window.

Aomine, who was oblivious to any of what was going on inside, was merrily humming along with the music while working. Thankfully the performance he was giving unknowingly to his spectators was merely a subdued version of what he gave Kagami a few weeks ago.

For that, Kagami was thankful. He wouldn't want to come across as jealous, for ruining his colleagues' fun. Cringing at the thought they would think he wanted to have that sort of attention himself, which he definitely didn't. “That'll be all..” He finished, removing his eyes from Aomine before briskly heading back towards his own office.

…

 

If you'd think two hours of relative quietness would've prepared Kagami for the impending arrival of Aomine at his window, you'd be wrong.

He had told himself to simply ignore the man if he would cause a scene, to focus on the task at hand for when the time arrived. The telltale squeaking of the scaffolding had become louder by the second, warning Kagami of the man's arrival. He would've never expected what happened next.

Aomine hummed happily to himself as he lowered the scaffolding he was standing on. His smile widening just a little, knowing he just arrived at Kagami's office. It's when he was settled at the right height, that he pressed his nose against the window pane, peering inside for any sign of his redhead. It wasn't as clear as he wanted it to be, but he could see the unruly red mop of hair poking out from behind his monitor. 'Good, he's there..' He thought, cheekily grinning at the prospect of another encounter between them. He had it all planned out, how he was going to gain the man's attention.

Meanwhile, inside the office Kagami was doing everything he could to pay no heed to the man outside, feeling that once he did he would've lost an unspoken battle. It seemed to work, surprising Kagami if he had to be honest. Aomine seemed to be doing his work, nothing more, Kagami noted when the window cleaner was soaping up the entire window. 'Maybe I was overreacting..' He smiled to himself at the thought of having a peaceful afternoon, in the end, he sure could use it with all the work he still had to do today.

Aomine was very busy covering the entire window with soap, making sure to block out Kagami's vision from the inside. It's when he was finally happy with the result that he put his plan into motion. 'Showtime..'

Kagami couldn't have been any happier. There were no distractions whatsoever, Aomine was doing his work, he was doing his work.. all was well. ..Until familiar sounding guitar riffs blasted right outside his window. Kagami narrowed his eyes warily as he immediately recognized the song being played.

_'Rising up, back on the street..'_

Kagami looked towards the still covered window with apprehension, unsure if this was on purpose or not. 'I'm overreacting.. there's no way he knows..' He calmed himself, still not seeing any sign of bad intent from the man.

_'Did my time, took my chances..'_

The first thing he saw appear, was a naked chest pressed against the window. The body slowly slid upwards, making its way through the foam, granting Kagami little vision of what was going outside.

_'Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet. Just a man and his will to survive.'_

The song continued to Kagami's dismay, who was now becoming more and more aware of the man outside rubbing his chest against the window. 'What on earth are you doing, you bastard?' He wondered, realizing it's one strange way of cleaning a window, especially when it's only his chest being rubbed against the window, never mind the fact that he seemed to be making random patterns.

"..."

'Those aren't random at all!' He screamed in his mind, noticing how each 'breaststroke' slowly started to make a bigger picture. Aomine was slowly, but surely, 'writing' Kagami's given name on the window by using his chest, his hands did the main work, though.

As if right on cue, the chorus of the song started and Kagami heard how the man made a sad attempt at singing the English words along with the song.

"It's the eye of the Taiga, it's the thrill of the fight~" Aomine sang along with the song, punctuating Kagami's name with a solid press against the window, showing the man inside a good view of Aomine's soapy nipples

Kagami clenched his fists when it dawned upon him what Aomine was doing. "That bastard is doing it on purpose!" He growled while slamming his fists on his poor desk again. The usual rattle of the man's keyboard didn't even register, Kagami was steaming at this point.

Meanwhile, outside Aomine was having a ball by himself. He couldn't help but think this song was rather catchy even though he didn't understand most of the English words spoken. He could only belt out the chorus along with the song and even that was putting his knowledge of the English language to the test. That didn't stop the fact that he was feeling rather smug about the entirety of his plan, he was sure to get _some_ sort of reaction from Kagami.

"The eye of the Taigaaaa.."

Aomine had to fight back a chuckle at his own expense when he finished the song. Once the song was done he pressed his face against the window, trying to see if his plan worked. When he did, he was immediately startled by the image in front of him.

Kagami had made his way towards the window, standing right in front of the window cleaner. Teeth grinding, jaw clenched, fists curled in balls. Kagami was seething but had waited patiently for the man to be done with his 'show'.

The image of a very angry Kagami right in front of him startled Aomine so much he stumbled backwards. 'Oh shit..' Was all he could think of as those fiery red eyes were glaring daggers through the window.

Kagami didn't move, which made this entire ordeal far scarier than it should have been. He just stood there, glaring at Aomine, barely containing his anger.

Aomine recovered partially after the initial shock. Figuring he had what he wanted from the beginning. "Yo! Been a while, Taiga!" He casually waved at Kagami, as if nothing bad was going on.

And there goes the last of Kagami's restraints. He flung the window open, not even bothered that it almost became unhinged from the power behind it. "Don't call me that!" He growled out with pure discontent at Aomine's use of his given name.

Aomine had to admit, he was impressed with the amount of fury rolling off the man. He didn't expect the man to be _that_ angry however, he only wanted to gain his attention by riling him up a little. "Well, it's your name, no?" Aomine defended himself with the question, stepping closer towards the man again.

"How did you find out?!" Kagami gritted his teeth, wondering how exactly the man did find out what his name was. He sure as hell didn't tell him, nor would he expect anyone else to give the stranger his name.

"Dude.. relax, it's just a name, right? I can't believe you get so worked up over something as simple as this." Aomine started, feeling a little put off by how Kagami was overreacting. "I just asked your neighbors to let me in the building so I could check your nameplate on your door."

“Neighbors?” The redhead asked, slowly starting to form a picture in his mind. Of course, Aomine would worm his way into the building to get his name. At least that would explain the excitement among his colleagues earlier.”You bastard, stop snooping around my office!”

Aomine held his two hands up in defense, grinning at his accomplishment. “It's your fault for not giving it previous time, you know?”

Kagami wearily rubbed his eyes, the man was draining him of what little energy he had left of today. “Fine, whatever! So.. you _know_ , now?” He asked, already feeling the dread growing in his stomach.

Aomine just looked at the man in confusion. “Yes, I know your name is Kagami Taiga.” He said before letting out a small chuckle at the name. “Taiga.. who names their child like that? You do have the ferocity of one, that's for sure.” He winked at Kagami, still wondering why the man was so upset with him finding out his name. It wasn't _that_ bad of a name to begin with.

“I'm not talking about that, you idiot. Kagami.. this building...?” He looked at the window cleaner, hoping the man could fill in the blanks himself since he sure as hell didn't feel like saying it.

Aomine slowly blinked at Kagami, his gaze shifting from the man towards the building as if the building would have his answer written across. His gaze lowered once more back to Kagami, his expression wordlessly asking what the hell the redhead meant with that.

“You.. and then you call _me_ an idiot. This is the Kagami Tower you're scrubbing clean, you know? Do you get it now?” Kagami was slowly becoming more tired due to all the stress he had from work and the fact Aomine had him worked up, _again_! He leaned his arms against the window frame, resting his head on his perched hand. He noticed how Aomine still didn't get what he was referring to making him exhale in an annoyed huff. “My old man's the boss of this place and I work here as well. It's a family company..”

Aomine's mouth slowly opened into an 'oh' kind of shape as he finally registered the meaning behind it all. “Oh.. that would explain the lady from before then..” He nodded more to himself than anything. “Wait.., so you're some kind of hot shit in here?” As the words spilled from his lips, Aomine started to size the man in front of him up with scrutiny. “Eeeeh..”

“W-What's with that look?!” Kagami spluttered indignantly under the other man's gaze. “You've got a problem with that?”

Aomine's gaze locked onto ruby eyes before he shrugged. “Not really,.. unless you're going to file a complaint or something to my boss.” He said with a nonchalant demeanor, pinky digging merrily into his ear.

Kagami's eyes widened at the man's response, not having seen that one coming. Before he could even comment on either his answer or the gross pinky in his ear he was startled by a sudden knock on his door.

“Kagami-san? I've got the Kashima file you've requested..” His colleague entered his office with the file in her hand. “Oh..” Her gaze fell on the two men by the window, blushing at the bare-chested Aomine chatting with her boss.

The two men minutely froze at the sudden interruption before they each responded towards the female. While Kagami was spluttering something nonsensical and made dramatic big steps away from Aomine, the other cheekily waved towards the lady.

“Y-Yes, thank you Minami-san! I'll get started right away!” Kagami blurted out, forgetting he is her boss in his panic.

The lady did her best to save her boss' self esteem by biting back a chuckle and excused herself from the office.

When the door closed, Kagami slapped his hand over his forehead, feeling embarrassed at what just had transpired. “So much for being professional..” He muttered to himself, turning around to meet a shit-eating grin on Aomine's face.

“The company will be in good hands..” Aomine didn't bother to hide his leer as he lazily leaned into the office. Feeling rather smug how the 'hot shit' boss lost his cool towards one of his workers.

Kagami frowned at the jab, the insult hitting home more than he'd care for right now. He glared back at the man who was now shamelessly dangling on his window frame, invading his office. “Out!” He barely gave Aomine time to remove himself before slamming the window shut.

The two men immediately set out to continue their work in complete silence.

…

It was dark when Aomine left the bookstore, dragging along a small bag with some new bought magazines. It had been a long, eventful day for him but he was happy that he got to see his redhead once more and finally found out a name to go along with those fiery eyes of his. It's when he passed a small park, that he could hear familiar sounds coming from further ahead. 'Eeh.. someone playing ball at this hour?' He wondered, nearing the basketball court up ahead.

“Give it up, kid! You're not going to beat me with that.” A voice called out, the very same voice Aomine became more familiar with earlier today.

'Kagami? What the hell is he doing here?' Not waiting for an answer, Aomine made his way towards the chain link fence separating the park and court. It's there that he indeed saw the man from before playing basketball with a bunch of kids.

“It's not over yet!” The kid snapped back towards the adult, passing the ball towards his teammate in a last attempt to make at least one basket this round.

“Hah! Too slow!” Kagami caught up quickly on their plans, successfully blocking the shot before it reached the ring.

While the group of kids was sighing in defeat, Aomine simply stood there, staring at Kagami. The office worker had ditched the vest of his suit and rolled up his sleeves in order to play. From where he stood, Aomine could see how uncomfortable playing in those clothes and shoes must be, but Kagami didn't seem to mind at all.

“Keep practicing and who knows, one day you _might_ defeat me.” Kagami grinned when the kids perked up at that prospect.

“You bet your grandpa ass we will! We'll make you eat the dirt in a few years!” The feisty kid of the group proclaimed, his fist balled up in determination.

Kagami simply burst out in laughter at the 'insult' they threw him before giving them a challenging look back. “Bring it!” It's then that he noticed one of the kids to look a little glum. “Things are just getting started for you guys. Let's play again, I'll take you on whenever you want.” He raised his fist, prompting the kid to return the fist bump.

The kid brightened once more, giving Kagami his fist bump. “You'd better!” A small smile graced the child's lips before the group slowly started to leave the court.

Aomine clenched his fingers around the chain link, not caring how the metal cut into his skin. A pang of sadness overtook him as he witnessed that scene in front of him. _“I'll take you on whenever you want.”_ Kept repeating in his head as he slowly lowered his head. 'Where were you when _I_ needed to hear that?' Thoughts of himself as a student, losing the love for the sport, drifted through his mind. The memories still leaving a bitter taste in its wake.

“Aomine..? Is that you?”

Aomine barely registered the words, not even realizing Kagami had slowly made his way towards him.

“Oi.. what the hell are you doing here? Are you stalking me or something?!” Kagami wasn't pleased to find Aomine had followed him, nor with the lack of response he was getting when spoken to.

Aomine snapped back to reality, raising his head towards the man on the other side of the fence in front of him. “Hah? As if I'd stalk someone like you.. I've got better things to do you know!” Aomine didn't mean to make his response so snarky, but the painful memories still fresh in his mind were weighing upon him.

Kagami was taken by surprise at the sudden outburst of Aomine. After all, _he_ was the one being followed by him and annoyed about that fact. “What's with that crappy attitude all of a sudden? If you've got something to s--”

“Play with me.” Aomine didn't let Kagami finish his sentence. The demand tumbled out of his mouth before he could even realize what he was doing. “Ball, I mean. Let's play one on one.” Aomine found his way around the fence, stepping onto the concrete court. He didn't waste much time in shedding some unnecessary layers of clothing he wouldn't need before he moved towards the neglected ball in the middle of the court.

“Is _that_ how you ask people to do something?! You sound worse than a selfish brat!” Kagami's fists were clenched as per usual when he was talking to the tanned male.

“Does it matter how I ask? Just fucking play with me..” Aomine started to dribble the ball on the spot, his eyes fixated on the redhead who was making his way towards him despite the fact that the man clearly wasn't pleased with the way Aomine had 'requested' their one on one.

When Kagami stopped a few feet away from Aomine he immediately noticed the typical stance of a veteran basketball player. Not missing a beat he shifted himself into position, nodding towards the other, indicating he was ready.

The game had been intense, almost overbearingly so for Kagami. Sweat profusely dripped from his face when he leaned his hands on his knees in order to regain his composure. “That was.. insane..” He breathed out, still gasping for air as he did.

“Hah? I guess...” Though Aomine didn't sound like it, he too was doing his best to regain his strength. Aomine had won with 5-3, but he knew that _that_ in itself was already quite the achievement for the redhead. Kagami was an amazing player, the way he kept coming at him with the same fervor, the way he kept jumping higher and higher in order to block Aomine's ridiculous formless shots.. Kagami wasn't like anyone he has seen before, well asides his old teammates of course. He felt a strange feeling growing inside of him, was that.. hope? Didn't he squash that very hope of finding a worthy rival more than a decade ago?

“You're a cocky... bastard, you know!” Kagami called out to him.

When Aomine looked up he was once more surprised with what he saw. The man was grinning, his eyes flickered with a determination of defeating him. Aomine felt his heart clench and this time he wasn't sure whether it was a good or a bad thing. “Takes one to know one..” Aomine responded, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

“What are you.. five or something?” Kagami laughed, somehow enjoying Aomine's 'bratty' behavior.

When Aomine heard Kagami laugh he couldn't help but laugh too. It was infectious, or at least that's what he'll tell himself afterwards. It felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders and it felt great. “We should play again.” He said, not even thinking that Kagami might deny his request.

Kagami focused on Aomine when the man, _again_ , made sudden demands. Normally he would've snapped back some comment on his shitty behavior, rejecting it. But the way Aomine was sincerely smiling, the way those dark blue eyes almost begged Kagami to give in, made Kagami agree with him. “We should yeah..next time, though. It's getting quite late.”

Aomine almost made a jump of glee at that peculiar statement. “Next time.” He nodded, barely restraining the bright grin on his face.

The two men gathered their belongings in relative quietness before saying their goodbye. They would see each other again in two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to leave a comment to tell me what you thought, your opinion is always appreciated. If you've enjoyed the chapter, leave a kudos so I'll know if I'm doing alright with these.


End file.
